Parent Appriciation Day
by Qit ChioChi
Summary: Shippo now lives a lonely life, and won't allow anyone but his grandmother to come near him. What could have happened in the past to bother him so? Song Fic. Read and Review!


I do not own this song, nor the characters in this fic.

Certain portions of the lyrics are not in this Song Fic

In The End- Linkin Park

Parent Appreciation Day

"Thank you Kaito.." the teacher said proudly and placed a check by the young boys name.

That smile quickly turned into a frown as the next name rolled off of his tough, "Kurama, Shippo.." slowly he looked up, and wasn't surprised to see the young boy tilting back in his seat, and tapping the tip of his pen lightly against his desk idly.

Shaking his head at the 13 year old, he continued with the question he had been asking the whole class, "Why do you appreciate your parents?"

He didn't receive a reply, just the soft sound of the tapping pen. Marking his name off of the list, he walked back to his desk, "Honestly, I don't know why you come to school.." he muttered, but he was heard.

He was right, besides the small pranks, most students he had were perfect, well perfect for young teens, while Shippo constantly got into brawls and always skipped school.

* * *

"Kurama-sama, Kurama-sama!" The young Kaito ran quickly to catch up with Shippo, they weren't friends, but he tried, day after day. He felt sorry for him, he didn't have any friends and always seemed to get into fights.

He knew the girls were crazy over him, with his long burnt rd hair, and forest green eyes, he had the looks of his father, even if they weren't related by blood, he found _that _hard to believe. "Want to hang out?"

He didn't receive an answer, he never did. So he kept on rambling.

"I heard this new game is coming out soon so I was thinking that maybe…"

"Look.." Shippo halted in his steps abruptly, not even sparring the brunette a second glance, "I'm in a good mood today, so I won't do anything harsh. Leave me be…" with that, he continued home to the SunSet shrine.

Kaito just stood there, and with his head held low, he walked the other way. He wished he would open up more, but he wasn't a fool. Once a group of boys had 'lead' Shippo into a dark alley, and moments later, without so much as a scratch, Shippo walked out, with the same cold expression on his face, while all the boys, but their leader laid unconscious, the leader him self, had wet him self and looked a if a demon had attacked them.

They didn't know what the red head had done, but they were good at not finding out.

_Maybe Tomorrow…_

Glaring at the God Tree, he sighed once more as his eyes wandered from it's wounded center, and to the dark roots sticking out from the patch at the bottom.

He grimaced, the smell of her blood was still there, and in his eyes, the sight would never fade. Her still form, and his laughing one.

People had told him, it wasn't his fault, that he could have done nothing to help her.

But he didn't feel that way, he had watched her die. His mother, and seconds later, his father joined him.

All he could do was watch, watch as his 'father' went crazy, watch his life fall apart.

* * *

_One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try. _

_Keep in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain the due time (All I know)_

His dad had come home drunk again, or as his mother called it, 'Grumpy' but he knew better. He could smell the liquor from the bottom of the shrine stairs.

He had lost his job, and with it, their house, slowly, he grew crazy, working part time and spending all he earned in the bar, or on other women.\

_The clock ticks life away. (It's so unreal)_

Kagome had tried to get Kurama a job , by calling Sesshomaru, but Kurama, he thought it was so much more going on. In his drunken frenzy, he broke the phone cord, and shattered the bone in her wrist.

_You didn't look out below_. _Watch the time go right out the window._

'This isn't happening!' Shippo ran quickly down the stairs, all he saw was Kagome making her way to the stairs, and Kurama following her, a flash of silver in his hands.

"Mama!" he couldn't run fast enough.

The next thing he heard was the sound of a gunshot going off, and the smell of blood following soon afterward.

When he made it to the tree, he saw his mother, sitting and laying against the tree, obviously in shock as the blood spilt from the gash in her knee and a gun directed to the center of her forehead.

"We will all be happy together.."

He was laughing, She was crying.

"Kuram-"

"Shut up!" he interrupted. "You screwed up…but we can be happy again…we can be happy again…"

_Didn't even know, I wasted it all just to watch you go. Kept holding everything inside and even though I tried, it all feel apart. _

_What it meant to be would eventually be a memory._

It was his fault, he had trusted him!

He thought they would be happy, that he would be happy, he would have a mommy and daddy. He was greedy, and he was about to lose it all.

_I tried so hard, and got so far. _

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall to lose it all._

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

The gun went off, and his world went black, he wasn't dead, a cringing pain rang through his dead. But he wasn't dead.

When the darkness faded back into the color of the night, she stared at him, eyes wide and still streaming with tears, blood dripping from her mouth and mingling with the one from her leg, sprawled on the ground.

He couldn't move, all he could do was stare.

Kurama, grinning wildly took a few steps toward him.

All he could do was stare.

"Let's not keep her waiting.." he said happily, and pulled the gun up to Shippo's head.

He heard a gun go off, but he felt nothing, his body was numb, all he could see, was the shocked expression on his father's face, and soon he could feel some warm liquid cover his body.

Kurama feel back, laying face toward the sky, that idiotic smile on his face.

Behind him, was Kagome's mother, gun held upward and tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran over to pick up Shippo.

While running back to the house, she tried to run her hands down his back, in an attempt to soothe him.

But he wasn't crying, he was watching.

Watching as the still forms of his parents shrank with the growing distance.

_I tried so hard, and got so far. _

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter._

* * *

_-_

"Shippo!"

The voice woke him from his day.

In the door way, was his grandmother, waving softly and beckoning him to come in.

Taking one last look at the God Tree, he placed his hands in his pockets and walked toward the door. "Coming Granny.." he said softly..


End file.
